There are available many devices designed to keep a cold beverage cold that involve some type of sealed insulating chamber containing a refrigerant fluid. While these devices are adequate for keeping a beverage cool, they usually are not able to keep a beverage hot due to either the type of refrigerant sealed within the insulating chamber or the inability to heat the sealed refrigerant without damaging the device as a whole. Furthermore, even though the refrigerant fluid may be removable as indicated by prior art, the user is still unable to determine when the cooling property of the removable refrigerant has been exhausted.
Additionally, whether a cooling or warming device is desired, the difference in temperature between ambient room temperature and this device will cause condensation to form on the drinking vessel, which builds up on the surface the vessel is resting upon. Some devices attempt to collect and store this condensate, but when the drinking vessel is tilted upward to remove the last of the insulated beverage, the stored condensate leaks out unexpectedly onto the user and/or the supporting surface.
It is an object of this invention to be adaptable at keeping a beverage cool as well as keeping a beverage warm, depending upon the user's requirements. It is also an object of this invention to eliminate any condensate build-up from occurring on the supporting surface or dripping onto the user.